


Notice

by Lulzbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Ending, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulzbian/pseuds/Lulzbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagakure's always been bad at paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

Hagakure is so caught up in the birth of his second son that it is not he, but Byakuya, who notices that Asahina has stopped breathing.


End file.
